


Midnight

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Itachi is a cuddler, M/M, Naruto just has to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late and Naruto really has to go, but can't because there's a dead weight on top of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based on this prompt from imagineyourOTP on Tumblr: Imagine person A of your OTP really needing to pee but not being able to get up because person B is asleep on top of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Naruto groaned internally, his mind unbearably groggy. He didn't want to wake up right then, but the pressure on his bladder was insistent. Nature was calling and it would be an absolute disaster if he ignored that call.

With a long-suffering sigh, Naruto tried to roll out of bed, only to realize that at some point, Itachi had rolled on top of him.

'Goddammit Itachi,' Naruto thought as he tried to wiggle out from under his lover. It proved futile however, as Itachi merely grabbed him and snuggled deeper.

"Oh for fucks sake," Naruto whispered into the night. He tried gently pushing the Uchiha over, but Itachi's grip was relentless. "Really? You're going to make me wake you up just so I can piss?"

Itachi mumbled in his sleep. Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He didn't have time for this. His bladder was about to explode any minute.

With all the strength his lethargic body could muster, Naruto shoved Itachi off and onto the floor. The Uchiha landed with a muffled "oomph' and Naruto wasted no time. He rushed to the bathroom, completely ignoring Itachi's confused state on the floor, and slammed the door behind him. He let the relief wash over him as he finally emptied his bladder.

"Sweet baby Jesus that's good."


End file.
